Danny Estacado
Danny Estacado is the son of Adrienne Estacado and Roberto Estacado and the father of Jackie Estacado and Capris Castiglione. He was a sadistic criminal hitman who worked for various mafias. He impregnated an unknown prostitute with Jackie and Capris and died at the moment of their births. Biography Coming of Age After awakening his Darkness powers, Danny became infamous as a sadistic hitman, that even Franchetti Mafia feared. The money he would earned, Danny would spend on drugs and prostitutes. Because of this Sonatine failed to convince Danny into joining the Brotherhood of The Darkness and instead despised him for wasting his potential. At some point, Danny impregnated a prostitute, not knowing that this will cause his death. Death Danny was hunting a mobster, which lead him straight to Jimmy Franchetti and his thugs. Meanwhile, one of the Danny's prostitutes got pregnant, causing The Darkness to leave Danny. As he became powerless, Jimmy used this opportunity to kill Danny. Visiting Jackie After Jenny's death, Danny's spirit visited Jackie. He told him that Jenny's soul is in hell and Jackie must go there himself in order to save her. Danny then disappears leaving Jackie to think about his words. Realm of the Darkness After dying, Danny's soul was sent to the Realm of the Darkness. In the Darkness version of New Jersey, Danny continued his criminal activities. Eventually, he comes across Professor Kirchner and seeing his skills, convinces Kirchner that it would be beneficial for him to work for Estacado. Kirchner then began to develop Nightfall for Danny to sell in the city. At some point he runs into his son, Jackie after he kills Paulie Franchetti in the Realm of the Darkness. In order to bond with him, Danny buys Jackie a new suit. As Carlo the owner of the shop leaves, they're attacked by a Cuban gang. Jackie quickly creates a grenade and throws it at the gang, killing them. Danny then confronts Carlo for setting them up. After threatening Carlo, Danny decides to leave him be as he would be resurrected anyway if killed. Danny then takes Jackie to his main base of operations. On their way, Danny expresses that he enjoys his time with his son, Jackie. Jackie then explains that he wasn't killed and came here, because he's on a mission. As they reach Danny's main base of operation, Jackie is shocked to see Kirchner working for him.Danny explains that Kirchner has been developing Nightfall for him to distribute around the city. Jackie isn't happy to see him and warns Kirchner to not say any word to him. The two then leave. Danny takes Jackie to local prostitutes, but are stopped by a roadblock made by an armed gang. As Jackie and Danny prepare to confront them, the gang is crushed by the Darkness exoskeleton now possessing Kirchner. Jackie then attacks it and the two begin to fight. Estacado creates a whip, latches it unto the Darkness exoskeleton and sends a bio-electricity current through it. The Darkness is impressed, but quickly recovers and proceeds to use the amplified version of this technique on Jackie himself. Incapacitated Jackie is then grabbed by the Darkness exoskeleton, which begins to crush him. Before it can kill Jackie, Danny shoots Kirchner in the eye, killing him. Out of retaliation, the Darkness cuts Danny in half and releases the dead body of Kirchner. With his dying breath, Danny urges Jackie to kill the Darkness once and for all. Jackie then pulls out the Sun Dagger from his chest and confronts the Darkness exoskeleton. He manages to defeat the creature and travel right to the Heart of Darkness. After Jackie kills the Heart of Darkness, Danny sees the light sweeping across the realm, knowing for certain that its Jackie. Like other souls that were trapped in the Realm of the Darkness, Danny is brought to their final judgement by Shepherd of Sinners. Personality Danny was cold, sadistic criminal, that didn't valued life of other people. He was infamous in the underworld as the go to hitman. In Sonatine's eyes Danny was a degenerate who wasted his potential on drugs and prostitutes. Powers & Abilities Powers * Darkness: Danny was a host of The Darkness. **'Telekinesis': Danny used The Darkness to channel his will and slide an entire group of men across the ground and into an ally wall, knocking them unconscious. **'Creation': Danny could create near-Human female Darklings to do his will. Gallery RCO018 1468life7.jpg|Danny when he was alive. RCO020 14689life3.jpg|Jackie seeing Danny's death. RCO021 1468life1.jpg|Danny's corpse. Kidn5.jpg|Danny's ghost. Kidn4.jpg|Danny's ghost close-up. Darknesswar3.jpg|Danny buying Jackie a new suit in the Realm of the Darkness. Darknesswar84.jpg|Danny cut in half by the Darkness exoskeleton. Darknesswar97.jpg|Danny purified by the light. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Males Category:Human Category:Supernatural Category:Darkness Host Category:Criminals Category:Comic Deceased